The Long Days
by kylagarrett
Summary: The first chapter is about when Stiles, Lydia, Scott, and Allison go on a double date kind of funny.


The Long Days Chapter One. Not mine all goes to Jeff Davis

Stiles POV

I smiled as I walked sown the hall way of the high school, for some reason I just felt happy this whole week. Oh yeah that's right I'm dating the most beautiful girl in school and her, Scott, Allison, and I are going on a double date tonight. I was still smiling even when I passed through Jackson's locker. "What are you looking at ass wipe"? He said in an irritated tone. "Oh Jackson you are so in love with me" I said sarcastically laughing at my own joke. I continued to walk down the hall until finally I reached my locker. I saw Scott and Allison kissing on his locker. "Hey no touching each other in the halls" I said making my voice sound like some random teacher passing through the halls. Scott pulled away but laughed when he noticed it was me. "Awesome teacher voice" Scott said as Allison was still laughing. "Thank you young man it took years of practice I said in the voice again as Scott chuckled. "So where is Lydia"? Scott asked looking around. "There she is right there" I said pointing to her as we all saw her at her locker putting lip gloss on. "I'm going to go talk to her" I said walking over to her as Scott didn't respond. Once I got over there I cleared my throat. "Oh my god it's Lydia Martin can I have your autograph"? I said sounding like a girl as Lydia threw her head back in laughter. "The worst girl voice I have ever heard" Lydia said closing her locker and turning to me. She have me a peck on the check as I hugged her. "Are you excited for the double date tonight"? I asked in an excited tone. "Yes we are going to have so much fun" she said smiling one of my favorite smiles. We walked back down to where Scott and Allison were.

Lydia's POV

Me and Stiles arrived to where Scott and Allison were as we say Jackson coming down the hall. I sighed in disgust. "Hey Lydia can we talk"? Jackson asked. "Just did bye" I said waving him off as Scott and Stiles chuckled. "Tell you what, how about I call you tonight and you can come over" Jackson said with an ugly smirk on his face. "Do you see me talking to some one"? I asked glaring him evilly. "Yes" he said cautiously. "Then get out of my face" I said as I pushed his forehead making his herd jerk back. Stiles who thought the whole situation was hilarious was laughing uncontrollably. "Shut up" Jackson said irritated. "Oh I don't know Jackson it's pretty hard not to laugh. Right Allison" Stiles said looking at Allison who was trying to hold her in, but couldn't take it any more and burst out laughing. Which soon was joined in with Scott. After a couple of minutes of laughing Jackson left. The bell rung and every one stopped laughing then, and got to class. It was lunch time when I spotted Scott and Stiles laughing as Stiles had multiple pieces of apple in his mouth but was still talking. I took a seat next to Stiles as usual and Allison sat next to Scott. "Hey Scot remember that time when you spent the night over my house and you were sleep and I farted in the bed"? Stiles said while laughing as I lost my appetite. "Ha Ha no" Scott said looking serious. "Seriously dude that was not funny" he said picking his food. "Not as funny when that time I found that porn on your lap top" Allison said through out laughing. As the whole table joined in except for Scott, who quickly tried to change the subject. "So what are we doing for our date tonight" Scott asked smiling and looking around the table for answers. "Umm how about we see a out side movie" I suggested "That sounds like a lot of fun" Allison said with her mouth full. "Allison how long have you been around Stiles"? I asked. "Since I moved here" Allison said confused. "And how long have you lived here" I asked. "For like a year and a half, why" she asked still confused. "Because he starting to rub off on you since when do you talk with your mouth full"? I asked. "Oh sorry" she said giving a smile before chewing the chips down.

Stiles POV

When school was over Lydia and I were the first one's out the school. "So me or Allison will call you or Scott to come get us over Allison's house, ok. Lydia said squinting her eyes because the sun was in her face. "Got it" I said opening my car door. "Ok see you tonight I love you" she said while running to her car. "Love you too"! I shouted before she shut he car door and drove off as I did the same. I went straight to Scott's house to get ready as I saw Melissa getting ready to go to work. I waved to her and she waved back with a smile before she drove off. I went up stairs and saw Scott looking inside his dresser for some thing to wear. "Yo Scooty boy" I said with a smirk. "Shut up and help me find some thing to wear" Scott said not bothering to look up at me. "Ok lets see" I said looking through the dresser. I picked out a black t-shirt with blue jeans. After he got dressed I did also.

**So I know this chapter is short but I'm tired and have school 2morrow but if you guys like it I promise that the next chapter will be at least four pages long.**


End file.
